1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to wristwatches, and in particular to a new watch case for electronic wristwatch modules.
2. Prior Art
The more recently developed electronic watches, and those employing light emitting diode (LED) displays require the wearer to depress a button to operate the display. Since the innovation of the LED electronic wristwatches, various attempts have been made to simplify the display operation, or to replace the display button with an inertia switch or the like. One such prior art device is to use a flexible retrofit member affixed to the back of the watch with an extension disposed adjacent to the display button and another extension located on the wearer's arm. The principle of operation of this device is that the wearer curls his or her wrist so that the first extension depresses the display button in response to pressure applied to the second extension. This prior art device is functional but has little aesthetic appeal for use in conjunction with jewelry. In addition, this prior art device is uncomfortable to the wearer.
Another more common type of prior art device is an inertia switch for replacement of the display button. This device activates the display of the watch by a flick of the wrist. A basic disadvantage of this prior art device is that the display is activated in response to any rapid movement of the wrist, oftentimes when the wearer does not wish to activate the display means. Thus, an active wearer of an electronic watch employing an inertia switch could discharge the batteries more rapidly than normal.